<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Won't Be Home For Christmas by ya_dont_know_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206135">I Won't Be Home For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me'>ya_dont_know_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri On Ice One shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Lights, Cute, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri is depressed due to the pandemic ruining Christmas. Victor suggests going to look at Christmas lights to cheer him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri On Ice One shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Won't Be Home For Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the last Christmas one shot I had written. I'm working on some other one shots and updates to my stories since I'm in quarantine now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor watched as Yuuri sat on the couch and sipped his coffee. He stared at the TV even though it was off. Victortor had noticed that the closer they got to Christmas, the more depressed Yuuri seemed. He knew it was due to how different the holiday was this year. The global pandemic had ruined a lot for them throughout the year. It changed how they practiced, competitions were cancelled, and it left most people feeling isolated. Victor knew that Yuuri missed their friends and his family. With restrictions on travel, they had decided it was best not to go back to Japan until the end of the pandemic. </p><p>     Their decision also affected their holiday plans. It would just be the two of them for Christmas. They loved each other, but they couldn't partake in any of their normal holiday traditions. There were no parades, no parties, no special events. They had bought Christmas gifts online and had them shipped to family and friends since they wouldn't see anyone in person. Their small tree had shipped packages under it from their family and friends along with ones they got for each other. </p><p>     Victor sat in the armchair and watched Yuuri. The Japanese man seemed lost in thought and Victor wished he could read his mind. He had been trying to figure out what would make Yuuri's Christmas special. </p><p>     "Yuuri, how about we go look at Christmas lights?" Victor asked, getting the man's attention </p><p>     "I'm not really in the mood. Besides, it's snowing like crazy out there." Yuuri pointed out. Victor looked at the large snow flakes falling outside the window. </p><p>     "Come on, please?" Victor asked, using his best puppy-dog pout. Yuuri stared at him for a moment before sighing. </p><p>     "Alright, I guess a quick walk around the neighborhood would be nice." Yuuri said as he set his coffee cup down. They both went to get dressed in warm clothing before grabbing gloves, scarves, and hats. </p><p>     "How about we go walk through the park?" Victor suggested as they set out in search of Christmas lights. Yuuri only nodded, following beside Victor. The silver haired man reached out to take Yuuri's hand. He noticed the small smile from his boyfriend. They walked close together as they snow fell down on them. The sidewalk had been treated before the snow storm so most of the snow was melting, making their trip easier. </p><p>     The park was lit up in multi-colored lights and blow molds. Yuuri quickly got into the excited, Christmas mood. He started pointing out certain decorations to Victor with a smile. Victor knew that Yuuri just missed the feeling of Christmas time. He missed it, too. Christmas didn't feel the same this year. </p><p>     "Let's take a picture by that tree." Yuuri suggested, pointing to white Christmas tree that was decorated with blue lights and silver ornaments. Victor smiled as he agreed. They went to the tree and Yuuri got his phone ready to take the pictures. Victor used his fingers to gently guide Yuuri into a kiss as he took the picture. The first picture came out weird, so they ended up taking two more before Yuuri was satisfied. </p><p>     Between stopping for pictures or to admire certain decorations, it took an hour to get through the park. By the time they left, Yuuri seemed to be in a better mood. They were both frozen to the bone but smiling. They had decided to take the long way home to see some different decorations. They walked close together and held hands the whole way. </p><p>     Once they got home, Victor offered to make some hot chocolate to warm them up. Yuuri thanked him before going to change into some comfy pajamas. While Victor heated the milk on the stove, he went to the bedroom to change. Yuuri was pulling his pajama shirt over his head when Victor walked in. Victor snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's torso. Yuuri placed his hands over Victor's as the taller man gave him a kiss on the cheek from behind. </p><p>     "Tonight was fun," Yuuri told him as Victor gently swayed, moving Yuuri along with him. </p><p>      "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think we both need some Christmas cheer." Victor told him before letting him go. As much as he wanted to stay with Yuuri, he needed to change and get back to the kitchen so the milk didn't boil over. Yuuri went back to the living room. After Victor was changed, he went back to the kitchen. He got the mugs ready as the milk started to bubble. He checked his phone to see that Yuuri had tagged him in a post on Instagram. It was the picture from in front of the Christmas tree. Their fans had already liked it and commented a ton. Victor liked the photo and commented a kissy emoji before putting his phone back in his pocket. </p><p>     Once the hot chocolate was made, Victor took the mugs to the living room. He handed one to Yuuri before sitting down. Yuuri adjusted himself to lean back against Victor as he scrolled through his Instagram. Victor looked over his shoulder at the pictures and read some of the descriptions when Yuuri would pause to read them himself. It was quiet in the apartment except for the sound of cars passing outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays! Be safe and smart this holiday season.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>